


Arthur is my friend

by Deb1989



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is my friend.<br/>He tried, Merlin. He repeated it over and over again in his head, like a prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur is my friend

_Arthur is my friend._  
He tried, Merlin. He repeated it over and over again in his head, like a prayer. As if by doing so, he could change what he really felt.  
Because Merlin had understood.  
He hid it, but he understood.  
To hell the destiny, magic or the kingdom.  
Merlin loved that idiot called Arthur.  
And if it was true that he wanted to protect him only for a better future, initially, now he protected him because he didn't want to lose him.  
He was damn, madly in love with Arthur and to stay without him it meant dying himself.  
It didn't matter if Arthur didn't know to be loved by him, because they were only friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction is located in an unspecified time in the series. Merlin, in the episode finale, shouts "But he's my friend" and I remember that I thought: no. Absolutely not! Merlin loves Arthur.  
> So in this flash fic Merlin had already realized that he's in love with the King :)


End file.
